Endurance
by Nagrom Renin
Summary: new pen name same story. Please read and review. Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League just the kids and the plot.
1. Waking Up

**I hope you guys like it. Just a fic I thought of. The start is over used just so you know.**

I awoke to the sound of steady beeping. The harsh light of the hospital wing in the Watch Tower hurt to look up. The material of the hospital gown was itchy and thin. My head was pounding and my arm felt like it was on fire. But it all passed in a few seconds.

Realizing nobody was here I picked up the book on the table, sat up in criss cross applesauce and started reading. It was a really good book called _Witch and Wizard_. Before long I was super hungry. I picked up my uniform.

A shirt that cuts off at my stomach and goes to my wrists. A skirt that cuts off mid thigh with knee high black boots. Everything black with electric blue, earthy green, a soft purple/white, and a soft red almost pink but not quite. I don't wear a mask, an action along with my outfit choice was something my overprotective dad, uncles, brothers and boy cousins didn't like at all. My dark black hair was pulled back with a matching headband.

After putting it on I walked to the cafeteria sticking to the shadows. It helps that my daddy is Batman and nobody sees me unless I want them too. Speaking of family. My name is Andrea Wayne. This means courageous in Greek because my mom is Wonder Woman and she is Greek. My uncles are Superman, Green Lantern, Flash, J'onn J'onnz, Green Arrow and the Question. My aunts are Lois, Hawk Girl, Linda, Black Canary, and Huntress. My cousins are Steven Kent 15, Alicia Kent 15, Rex Stewart 17, Britney West 15, Justin Queen 16, Piper Queen 17, and Nicki Sage 15. My brothers are Nightwing, Robin, and my real brother Jason Wayne after the second Robin. Alfred is my adoptive grandfather. Yeah the whole family is made of superheroes pretty much. Nothing is ever realty boring so that's a plus.

Anyway I walked in and everybody looked over at me. I gave them a small hi and wave. The next thing I know I'm on the ground being crushed in a hug from Alicia, Britney, and Piper.

"Can't breathe guys" I managed to rasp out.

"I don't care! You scared me to the point where I wouldn't stop crying." Replied Britney who never ever cries. But they let up and allowed the boys to hug me. I blushed when Steven hugged me. A fact that didn't escape the girls. They gave me a, _we will talk_ _about this later look._

I sat down to eat when behind me a throat cleared. I turned around to see my parents and aunts and uncles. I jumped up and gave my parents a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"How are you baby girl?" my dad whispered/asked. We always had a special connection since my first word, smile and laugh was in his arms.

"I'm fine dad." i replied in the same way.  
>I was aloud out later and we were just sitting around my house completely board. When I had a stroke of genius.<p>

"Let's have an ice cream sundae contest. Alfred can judge."

"Oh thank god something to do." said Piper who was always was impatient.


	2. Ice cream sundaes and video games

**Thank you Kindered Spirit for the title and review it really made me feel great.**

We walked to the kitchen and immediately got out ice cream- various flavors, syrup- various kinds, toppings- again various kinds, whipped cream, and cherries. It went pretty well until Rex "accidently" dropped ice cream on my head.

"Oops? Sorry!" he said with a mischievous smirk.

"Why be sorry when you can get revenge?" I replied innocently while discretely grabbing the whipped cream and suddenly sprayed him.

"FOOD FIGHT!" yelled Justin.

The kitchen suddenly turned into a war zone. We even used chocolate syrup as war paint. It became girls versus boys. We were totally dominating them. We heard a cough. We all froze. Turned to see the adults. We casually started eating the ice cream that was in our bowls. Completely ignoring the fact that we were all different shades of ice cream art. Personally I think we did really well at decorating the kitchen.

We looked to see the adults with eyebrows raised. We all looked at each other and said "Justin started it!" while pointing at him and looking innocent. Only Justin was pointing at Rex saying he poured ice cream on me first. They just shook their heads and told us if we wanted to go on patrol tonight to clean up.

In twenty minutes the kitchen was spotless. It pays to have super powers. We went to the game room to relax before patrol.

"OH MY GOD! No way!" Alicia exclaimed before collapsing in hysterics.

We looked over to see what she was laughing at and in seconds were rolling on the ground laughing.

It was a Justice League video game.

**Okay I need superhero name for some of the kids. Here's what I have.**

**Andrea Wayne- Elemenstra**

**Steven Kent- Super Boy**

**Alicia Kent-**

**Rex Stewert- Hawk Boy**

**Britney West- **

**Justin Queen- Apollo**

**Piper Queen- Artemis**

**Nick Sage- **

**Jason Wayne-**

**Please, please help me I'm desperate. I'll give you a virtual cookie, cake, pie anything. *she clasps hands pleadingly***


	3. Just a preview Read AN

We were all ready to patrol.

I got an excruciating pain in my back and other places. Falling to my knees and crying out in agony before strong arms caught me. I couldn't see the scared and confused faces around me. I only saw Seven's face before blacking out.

This is so not fair.

This song explains my thoughts exactly.

Damn you Joker

**Okay I might not be able to update. These are just what is to be said in future chapters. You'll even get to know what happened to Andrea. Oh and my pen name is new. If you figure out what it means I'll dedicate a chapter to you. Hint- I use it everyday.**


	4. AN

**Hey I'm putting this story up for adoption. Go to my profile to see the details. Sorry I just lost inspiration.**

**-Nagrom**


End file.
